Dirty Little Secret
by sesshomaruXme
Summary: what happens when Ichigo is reunited with his twin sister and she falls for one of Ichigo's greatest enemy's, what will happen to the couple? will it last or be drowned out by the war? Rated M for later chapters and of course Grimmjows mouth
1. Chapter 1

AU/ okay so this is my first fanfic so be nice please...i hope you enjoy it!

i do not own bleach =(

but i do own my oc mikomi kurosaki

Dirty Little Secret chapter one: reuniting

There she was, a girl that reached the height of about five foot with brown curly/wavy hair that went about half way down her back, she had green eyes and a very beautiful face, she was somewhat tan compared to her skin tone but to others she looked porcelain . Her build was quite muscular she had a nice bust and had a flat toned stomach she figured if she couldn't _be_ the nicest girl around that she could _look_ pretty nice. She has been waiting for this moment for hours days even, she was finally home, after three very long years in that country that she was forced to be in, of course it was her fault but three years away from her family with no contact at all whatsoever? That was a bit harsh. She walked out of the airport doors and breathed in the fresh air that she had been waiting so long to breathe in once again. She looked around quite content knowing where she was, in other words happy she didn't forget how to get back to her home. "Home", yeah that sounded nice rather than having to live with that horrible foster family for three years. 'Why am I thinking of that place when I'm so close to home and ready to forget about it forever'. She found her way to the bus station and hopped on the next bus home, the next bus to Karakura Town.

The bus came to a halt and jumped in surprise, she looked around to find she was finally in her home town. She jumped up and practically ran off the bus wanting to get home so badly. She realized this and slowed her pace not wanting to bring attention to herself. After some time she just couldn't handle it anymore and she darted off towards home. While she was running she wasn't paying very close attention to the things and more importantly people around her. She was running so fast and loved the wind on her face, the next thing she knew she stopped very abruptly when she came into contact with the back of a strong muscular person. She cringed when she realized she ran right into some guy, 'wow I do a great job at paying attention to where I'm going…not'. She backed away from him when she realized he wasn't alone he had quite a few friends with him. He started yelling at her for accidentally running into him, 'what a jerk' she thought to herself. It was then that she decided to look at his friends to make sure they weren't going to be ant trouble she decided to start with the guy she ran into, he was quite muscular and had read hair that he had tied up in a pony-tail, 'he would be pretty cute it weren't for his loud mouth and horrible fashion sense', she thought to herself. She decided to look to the next person she was really short she had black hair and looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh, her eyes moved to the next candidate instead of taking in one she looked both these men, one looked like he might cause trouble but at the same time he just looked like a little kid who couldn't put down his toy, he was completely bald and carried a sword over his shoulder, (hence the toy). The next to him just looked plane weird he had a bob cut and he had…feathers on his eyelashes? 'What is wrong with the people of Japan these days? She turned to two other people one was a female with strawberry blond hair and a huge chest, the boy standing next her looked no older than ten, 'but I have to say he probably looks like one of the most threatening out of all of them. There was last boy she needed to look over, he was tall with orange hair and a scowl on his face but he also looked like he was holding back a laugh, then it clicked. She shoved past the very rude very loud red and went straight towards the orange haired boy.

"Ichigo?..." Immediately the red head shut up and looked very confused.

"Ichigo? Do you know this brat?"

"Um I'm not exactly sure…HOLY CRAP!" he pretty much screamed with excitement, which completely shocked everyone that was standing there. Ichigo ran to the girl with a huge smile on his face. "I can't believe your back, why didn't you call, write, something to tell us you'd be back?" the tall orange headed boy wrapped this unknown girl in a very tight embrace the girl in returned embraced him as well. When he let go he saw all his friends giving him weird looks as if asking what the hell he was doing. Ichgo suddenly brought the girl to the front of the group with him and introduced her.

"Guys I want you to meet my twin sister, Mikomi Kurosaki." Every single person in his group just stood there looking very surprised with their mouths wide open, when they heard a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you, can't wait to get to know you better you all look very interesting."

AU/ so from now on the chapters will be in the characters point of view i just did that to introduce my oc

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty little secrets, chapter two: finally

* * *

** Mikomi**

**I had just said my hello's me and my brother still getting the open mouth response, he seemed uncomfortable but I said stood up straight and gave them the best smile I could conjure, I learned at a very young age that my smiles were wall breakers most people would except me after it appeared I excepted them. Too bad in this case that that didn't work, they all still looked dumbfounded. Eventually I elbowed Ichigo in the ribs, he jumped at the sudden contact but understood.**

**"Okay so like I said this is my twin sister, she's been in America for the past three years so her homecoming has been a long awaited one, I'll introduce you to everyone, okay Mikomi?"**

"**Ichigo why didn't you tell us you had another sister and your twin to be exact, you two don't really look like twins but she is so cute, I think we'll be great friends." Said the girl with the huge chest, "Oh my name's ****Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of the-" her mouth was abruptly covered by the hand of the red head.**

"**What are you doin' you can't just say stuff like that here, she's a human ya know they don't know about us," the red head said with slight agitation, he saw me giving him a quizzical look and he turned a slight shade of red, he turned to me and said, "The name's Renji Abarai pleased to meet you." He ended with a big smile.**

"**Well nice to meet you two, oh and I forgive you for going off on me early even though it only an accident I totally understand your point view." I said as I gave Renji a cruel smirk.**

"**Haven't changed too much I see, still manipulating people as always and making them feel bad for anything you can."**

"**Me? Do a thing like that? Come on Ichigo I would never," as I pointed to myself smiling while using my innocent voice. Before we started home…'**_**home I can't wait to get there to see Yuzu, Karin, I mean I can't even wait to see that silly freakishly weird old man I call my father' **_**I was lost in my mind when Ichigo abruptly brought me back. He then went back to introducing the remaining people. I learned the little short one was Toshiro Hitsugaya; he was actually quite cute, I could tell he didn't like something about his name considering he glared at Ichigo and started to say something then stopped after he looked at me. The other short one with black hair her name was Rukia Kuchki, she seems like she's going to be lots of fun. The man with the bald head was Ikkaku Madarame he smiled and nodded, he didn't seem too interested in the opposite sex all he wanted to do was go back to house and wait to be able "fight" I'm not quite sure what he wanted to fight but he wasn't going to say it around me, the man that I thought was very weird was named Yumichika ****Ayasegawa, which I only came to the conclusion that he is sooo much more weird than I thought I mean after Ichigo introduced us all he could talk about was beauty and how I was almost to his level a beauty then he started talking about my body and how that was a lot more beautiful than his, and then he just started staring and I could tell Ichigo was glaring at him until he looked away. **

** It was an awkward walk home, I mean I wasn't exactly expecting it just to instantly go back to the way it was, but I mean it was completely silent, nobody said a word we weren't far from home when I finally got tired of it and tried to start a conversation with my brother, but as usual he wasn't in a talking mood. **_**'talk about not changing much gosh he actually seems cold towards me, great what the hell did I do this time I don't remember doing anything since I've seen him'. **_**At that point I was fed up.**

"**Hey I'll let you guys get back to what you were in the middle of when I abruptly interrupted I can tell it was important, Ichigo I'll see you back at home, and to the rest of you hope to see you soon," I ended with one of my smile and started to walk away then I turned around to see Ichigo starting to come after me, "oh and don't worry I know how to get home, if there's one thing I will never forget is how to get home, you go have fun or whatever you guys do," I said with slightly teary eyes, "Ichigo?** **Just don't get hurt or anything okay? I really wanna be able to catch up as soon as possible," and with that I was off leaving a dumbfounded Ichigo behind. I had to get away before I started crying in front of my brother at least not over something so stupid as being home and happy to see him, god I've turned into such a baby since I've been gone I mean because I was home and happy and ecstatic to see my brother is not I repeat is not a good enough reason to just break down and cry. That's probably going to happen when I walk in the door and see my family I don't need it twice in one day and that's that. I decided I've gone long enough and started to run home as fast as I could as I ran I told myself no more accidents I wanted no needed to get home so this burden could be lifted off my shoulders and I could live my life once again.**

**

* * *

**

** Ichigo**

** I didn't know what to say I just wanted to ditch my duties as a substitute soul reaper and just go and give her a huge hug and walk her the rest of the way home and then she turned around to that to tell me she would never forget how to get home and told me to be safe, I mean god I know were twins and we are really close but for her to know for a fact that I was going to be doing something dangerous? She knows me too well, I just want her to be safe she's been through enough crap in her life that she doesn't need to get caught up in this stuff, I know she can handle it but still- my thought were cut off by Renji.**

"**So I know you have responsibilities, but the rest of us are ranked officers, well most of us," as he gave a smug smirk to Rukia, at which she returned with a glare.**

"**She is your sister after all and you yourself said she's been away for three years, you should go home so you r family can spend time together," said Rangiku in a matter of fact way.**

"**And when she was talking about always know her way home she was obviously holding back tears she suppressed them until she told you to be careful I have a feeling that's why she just took off not giving you the chance to speak, I'm sure she's happy to be home, and by the way you lit up when you recognized her your happy she's home as well, it's not like we are going to tell anyone if you skip out this once to spend time with someone that is very close to you that you haven't seen in three years. I believe it is time for you to go home and we will bring you up to date with what we find out tonight," And with that said they were gone, damn I mean Toshiro doesn't look like he get all of that out of meeting a girl for ten minutes but he does and what's worse is that he hit the nail right on the head. I looked up and decided that I had to hurry if I wanted to catch up to Mikomi with thought I started running after my sister.**

**

* * *

**

** Mikomi**

** I came around the corner and there it was my house my home the place I've missed and longed for since I was taken from it. I started walking again and I heard loud footsteps behind me and turned to Ichigo running after me. I was surprised at and then relieved that he decided to come home instead of whatever he was planning in the first place. I stopped so he could catch up and catch his breath.**

"**I thought you had things to do?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my words**

"**I did but I decided I had better things to do you know maybe something more important than getting into trouble" he said as he ended with a big smile. After our little conversation we finished walking home and I walked in the door I threw my one bag on the floor and yelled to the whole house.**

"**I'm home!" I thought, then I heard people running for the door I saw the rest of my family and pretty much just into them I was so happy to be home to see everyone to be with people that I accepted and they in turn truly accepted me Yuzu quickly fixed me some dinner and I was able to eat with my family for the first time in three years when we finally finished eating we all gathered in our small living room and just sat there and talked for what seemed like hours I sat there looking at them happy to be back all of us laughing and crying together as I sat there I thought, '**_**finally I'm home finally I'm safe from the things that haunted me in that country…finally'**_


	3. Chapter 3

AU/ i'm sorry it took so long my computer went whack then i lost concentration on what i was writing at the time so i had to come up with a new idea but anyways enough excuses sorry all for taking so long..this chapter i think sucks but next chapter starts the reall storyline now that my O.C. is set up in her hometown once again yay

* * *

okay i don't own bleach i wish i did though =)

i do own my O.C. Mikomi Kurosaki

* * *

Dirty Little Secret, chapter three:

Mikomi

* * *

The next morning I woke up on the couch bright and early, '_ugh why can't I stay asleep for longer, this sucks, might as well get something to eat'_. With that I got up and went to the kitchen and started to fix myself some serial, then dad walked in bright and chipper as always. '_Is he always happy I mean he doesn't look tired at all…how the heck does he do that-_

"Good morning sweetheart, so nice to see your up, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you up when I came down," I was knocked out of my rambling thoughts with a sweet fatherly voice _'wait he is never this sweet okay what's wrong?'_

"Good morning," I said with a smile, he returned the smile, I waiting any second for him to test me in some way, how he always jumps on Ichigo, he tries to play mind games with me but this morning its just silence and he's really happy.

"So what are your plans today? You going to hang out with Ichigo or maybe with your sisters? If neither of them want you, you can always stay here I mean I would love to hang out and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you okay dad I mean you're being really super nice I mean you're always nice but you not messing with me, your just not yourself and to be honest its kinda freaking me out."

"Well," He said with big teary eyes, he waited a little bit then jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "It's just I'm so happy to see you you've been gone for three years in another country we haven't been able to have any contact with you at all and then you just pop up, its, its really something you know? I didn't know when you be home what you even looked like anymore I've missed my baby girl and I-"

"Dad your crushing me!" I said with a muffled voice, he quickly let me go I took many deep breathes then looked up at him, he was smiling as tears streaked down his face, he really was happy I didn't think any of them would be happy I was back.

"I'm sorry honey I'm just so happy your finally back its good to have all of my children again," I was staring at him then looked down I couldn't help but cry myself, I felt my head being lifted up by my chin my dad looked into my eyes and said, "no matter what you did in the past I love you and I'm happy your back, welcome home baby," he ended in the biggest smile once I could comprehend what he said I returned the smile and jumped into his arms like I used to and gave him the biggest hug I could muster up.

We finally calmed down and the rest of the crew was stairs eating breakfast being as loud as always, dad all over Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu criticizing them at how stupid they're being , and me just sitting by and laughing, when I finally had enough I jumped in with dad and Ichigo and some fun myself, even though I was a girl I was able to do some serious butt kicking. I guess that's what got me in trouble in the first place but what's done is done.

"Hey you okay? You still in there, heelllooo?" I was knocked out of my thoughts with a light push and I retaliated with a punch to the face.

"Whoops um sorry Ichi I didn't mean to I was thinking bout stuff and you pushed me at the wrong time I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Haha no don't worry bout it, I'm glad to see you still have an amazing arm, at least I don't have to go around protecting you every second of the day," he ended with a smile, "which reminds me, hey dad when is Mikomi going to be getting enrolled in school? Ya know so she can spend more time with her big bro-"

"Haha too cute but if you remember correctly I think I'm the older one thank you very much," I cut Ichigo off then added, "But hey I can't expect my little brother too hold so much memory in his little head that would be wrong!"

"Hey know I was going to except the little brother thing but you went too far with the last comment now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson," he ended with an evil smile, I have to admit looking at that smile I was kind of scared but I mean what could he do?

In two seconds he had me pinned to the floor tickling the crap out of me, then not too long after that Karin and Yuzu joined in on Ichigo's assault of my weakness. It wasn't long till me and the girls had Ichigo pinned to floor doing the same back to him. When the girls got tired of it me and ichi decided to get them back as well. When we all got our fill of fun for the morning we all sat down and had breakfast. It was silent then dad just finally answered Ichigo's question.

"She should be enrolled already considering we didn't know she was coming back and her parole officer should've had that under control," he said in a matter of fact way, "Speaking of you P.O. shouldn't have walked you home, or something like that?

"I thought so too but she told me there was no need, she said that I have grown a great deal since those years and she figured I should come home by myself since I've been gone for so long, said it would be better for me and the family," I ended remembering my P.O.'s words. I couldn't lie I mean I think I got the best parole officer there is, I mean she was the only that kept me going when I was in America, she would call me at least twice a week we would talk and she would send me pictures of Japan in the different seasons so I could feel like I was there, she always tried to get me to a different home as well. I don't think that family was really certified to be a foster family, but whatever I'm home now so need to even think about them any longer.

"Okay so she'll be going to school on Monday?" Ichigo asked.

"She should be, I know she knows people from before but I want you to introduce her to some of your friends." Dad said.

"Hello I am still here ya know, I didn't go anywhere, you can tell ME these things instead of acting like I can't hear you. I said angered at their conversation about me right in front of me. They always did stuff like this I don't understand.

"Haha yes your right, Mikomi I would like you to make friends with some of Ichigo's because well to be blunt your last choice in friends got you taken away for three years and wouldn't very much like a repeat of that, I like you here so I guess I'm not asking I'm telling you to make new friends." Dad said in a very stern tone I was scared for a second then he ended in a huge smile like he didn't use that tone of voice with me ordering me to make new friends, gosh dad could be the freakiest person alive I don't understand how he does that.

We finished breakfast then dad was off to work…in the next room, he is such a goof. Karin and Yuzu said they had things to do, so me and Ichigo got stuck with the shopping list, so unfair but whatever.

"This is weird I'm not going to lie, walking down these streets with my brother again going grocery shopping, I never thought it would happen again," I said with an excited tone, I was truly happy to be back.

"Why is it weird, I thought you be happy to spend time with your favorite brother?

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?'

"You're my only brother, so you kind of have to be my favorite," I said with sarcasm dripping from my words.

He stopped and looked at me, "Are you saying I wouldn't be you r favorite brother if you had more than one?"

"Well it depends, if he was not as cool as then no, buuuut most people are a lot cooler than you so the answer to your question would probably be a yes," I said as I kept walking away. Ichigo put his had to his heart like he was wounded and hunched over a little bit.

"Wow that was kinda harsh don't ya think? I mean how could you such things, I'm pretty cool." He ended with a dorky smile. I thought about it for a while then retorted.

"Unless the other brother turned out to be exactly like dad then you would the bestest brother ever." I ended with an innocent smile making seem like that should make him feel better. We both stood there thinking about actually having another dad running around in the world, we both looked at each other grimaced and started busting up laughing.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better, I mean if the kid has to be that bad I must really suck as a brother." Ichigo said ending with a frown and a mock hurt tone.

"Well I have to you are a pretty flipping amazing brother I mean you are definitely my best friend…if that doesn't make you feel better I don't know what will?" I said as I admitted to absolutely loving my brother. After that was said his frown instantly turned into an all knowing smile.

"I thought it would've taken me longer to get to say it, man you got soft over there." Ichigo was so proud of himself I could tell but I just had to let him know after all these years that he truly does mean a lot to me. With that conversation over with we started walking to the store laughing all the way there.

When we came out of the store with everything on the list which was A LOT, we started off home. When we got a little bit closer I heard someone call Ichi's name.

"Ichigo! Hey ICHIGO! Wait up!" I looked back and found that it was a whole bunch of people, _'wow does Ichi have that many friends, he has changed a lot,'_ I thought as we came to a stop for all his friends to catch up. They all looked pretty friendly, other than the really tall one he looked kind of scary, as I was looking around an old friend caught my eye.

"Tatsuki? Tatsuki, is that you?"

"Mikomi? Holy cow your back? This crazy!" Tatsuki ran forward and gave me a huge hug which I gladly returned. I was so happy that Ichigo had a friend that was mine as well gosh was I glad to see her.

"Ichigo since when have you had a girlfriend, I mean I didn't think you could ever one that good looking, and you never told us, how rude!" said this guy with dirty blond, brownish hair. _'If these are Ichi's friends I'm getting my own for sure…wait is he crying? Oh my gosh he's looking at me, what a creeper!'_

"Keigo! Cut it out she is NOT my girlfriend, she's my-"

"She's his twin sister," Tatsuki cut Ichigo off. As I turned to everyone with a smile I got the same reaction from this group of friends as the other group…_'I mean is it really that hard to believe he has a twin sister, I mean I've only been gone for three years I mean I think I even remember some of these people, hey that other actually has a smile on her face so is she happy or what this is really weird."_

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you…-" the girl with a big chest said.

"Mikomi, my name is Mikomi Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all," I ended with a smile once again.

"Ya know you don't have to pull out all the charm, I can tell by you face that you want different friends so don't waste it on them," Ichigo whispered in my ear.

"Hey they all seem pretty darkish so if I act completely opposite of you then they won't like me and I don't have to worry about turning them down or ditching them right?"

"Haha you really have no idea they won't leave you alone especially Keigo, he actually just mite stalk you and if you walk home with me after school then you're going to have to deal with them."

"Who said I would walk home with you, if I want other friends then I can't be seen with a sour puss like you that will totally ruin the rep, but I mean I can't leave my little brother to fend for himself so I guess I can walk with you sometimes," I ended with a little laugh and a pat to his chest.

"Haha I've been just fine for three years who said I need you now?"

"Well it's obvious I mean you haven't really left me alone since I got back."

"But you've been back for-"

"Exactly and you haven't left me a lone since I was walking home, so your just begging for my attention I understand not seeming for three years really hurts a guy when he can't see his best friend for that long I mean I kina feel the same way but maybe not quite as strong a feeling though."

After my speech Ichigo dropped it knowing I would win no matter what he said, he introduced me to all of his friend, I guess they weren't all bad the only two that I think I would have a problem with is the Keigo guy and Orihime, other than that they all seem okay maybe Ichi's friends won't be too bad after all. We said our goodbye's and headed home after all if we didn't get home Yuzu was going to be pissed major about the food getting warm and whatnot all in all it was a pretty good day I met even more people, I hope everyday is this relaxing.

* * *

i will have the next chapter out within the week hopefully, sorry if this chapter sucked the next one will be better i promise

please review it makes me ubber happy =D


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Little Secret, chapter 4:

* * *

i do not own bleach i only own my story line and oc mikomi

* * *

Mikomi

It's Sunday night, I've been home for two days, and it feels great except for the fact that I can't get to sleep, and I have my first day of school tomorrow, I mean I might be a little nervous but to the point where I can't sleep? Jesus this sucks! Then I heard it, that sound that I was so happy to be rid of, it sounded like a scream but it was so much more horrifying, like a dying creature in pain, I'm not scared of a lot of things but these _things_ scare the living shit out of me.

"Not here too…I thought I was rid of them when I left America."

I pulled the covers over my head and shoved my pillows up against my ears trying to drown out the sound, but it didn't work just like usual. I sat up frustrated and scared out of my mind. I guess they aren't truly that scary I guess, I mean I've been seeing spirits and things like that since I can remember, me and Ichi would always talk about them and sometimes make fun of the silly looking ones, but what really freaks me out is the fact that they know my name. Like they were sent to get me or something, it started recently but a few months of big freaky mask wearing creatures calling your name and saying they need to bring you somewhere is enough to make you scared for your life. As I was thinking this I heard the window next to mine open, I threw my covers off and looked out the window, I saw Ichigo and his friends from when I first got here, they were all wearing these weird clothes they were all black and they had swords even Ichi but his was really big. Then it hit me I remembered these outfits, the people that saved me time and time again wore these outfits. What were they called again, oh yeah Soul Reapers, or I guess Shinigami here.

"Wait aren't Shinigami dead?...how the hell is Ichigo one? Unless oh my god is Ichigo dead?" I was seriously scared and I just had to find out, so I did what any curious sister would do, I waited a few minutes and then jumped out my window to try and catch them.

It took a few minutes but I finally caught up to them and what I saw when I did, almost had me screaming like a little baby. There wasn't only one or two of those monsters, there had to be at least twenty. Then I saw some other creatures up in the sky,_ 'wait they look human but what's on their face? Wait those are fragments of a mask, that doesn't make any sense.' _ That's when I saw it there was this red light coming towards me, considering everyone else in its path moved out of the way really quick I knew I was screwed major. As I saw the light coming towards me I couldn't move I was too scared to do anything, _'what the hell is wrong with me I'm not scared of anything, why can't I freaking move-'_ I was knocked out of my freak when I felt arms around my stomach and a familiar voice telling me he's going to help me once again. I knew this voice but I couldn't quite put my finger on who it was, I know I haven't heard him in a while. And just like that I was going straight up and the beam of light barely missed us, _'whoever __**us**__ is'_ I was waiting to go back down like normal but I just stayed in the air, the grip around my waste loosened a bit so I could turn to see who my savior was.

"Shuhei? Shuhei is that you, what are you doing here?" I was so surprised I couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe I have to save you even here, I mean I figured there would be enough men here to keep you safe, but good thing I was following these guys, or you might have been a goner." I can't believe he's here I , I'm so happy, I haven't seen him in a while, by the time we got back to the ground we were both smiling at each other and when I finally got my footing I gave the biggest hug I could, I missed him so much.

* * *

Ichigo

It was really late and I got a call that the group was going to be heading over, there was a hollow warning and there already was a Shinigami following them but he needed back up they were going to come over and when the hollows got in the area we'll go help. Everybody got there we were sitting there just restless waiting for the hollows to show up. As I was sitting there I started thinking about Mikomi and I was hearing some noises in the other room I wanted to go make sure she was okay, and as I was getting up we got the call and we were off. As we jumped out of the window I thought I saw Mikomi's window open but I just kept going and didn't worry about it, I was hoping she didn't see me and was safe in bed.

When we finally got to the hollows Shuhei was there fighting them already all of us immediately started joining in on the fight, it wasn't long till I felt another presence it wasn't a hollow it felt very familiar. _'wait I know that presence its Mikomi, what is she doing her she's suppose to be in bed asleep not here in danger where she could get killed in a second'_- I was knocked out my thoughts when a hollow shot a cero it was heading straight for her, no way I could make it there in time. While I was trying to figure out how to get to my sister it was almost to her and then Shuhei was behind her he said something and then lifted her into the air. The cero barely missed them, I was knocked out of worrying about my sister when one of the Arrancar came towards me I fought him off but it didn't take long before they all started retreating, I looked up and I saw the Espada Ulquiorra. He looked straight at me then looked at Mikomi, when he looked at her the rest of the hollows and few Arrancars that were still there looked at her as if making sure they know what she looks like, this wasn't good not good at all.

"I will let you get off this time Kurosaki but next time I will get her and she will be brought back to Lord Aizen, that is for certain." And with that they were gone all of them. It was then that I turned to Mikomi and she was still in the arms of Shuhei '_how do they know each other why is she hugging him and why does she trust him, she is leaning on him for protection, man I have to figure this out.' _ I started walking over to them and by the time I was over there everyone else was there as well.

"You can see us? I guess that makes sense considering you are Ichigo's twin sister, you are probably as powerful as him as well." Toshiro was the first to say anything and next was Mikomi.

"Actually I don't think I have anywhere near as much power as Ichigo I'm like Karin I can see the spirits but I have no power against them, I'm just defenseless that's how I met Shu." She ended with a smile, I still don't get it so he saved her big whoop that shouldn't make so dependent on him.

"Okay so you can't fight them but you can see them and the hollows obviously want you we've already figured that much out, and now that Espada said he wanted to bring you to Aizen which means that you have power and a lot of it you just can't control it or know how to access it." Shuhei ended _'wait they've talked about this before…and they want her well from Ulqiorra's comment I figured that much out but this was going on before? Wait in America, hollows were after her? Dammit if I knew I I would've been able to- man ugh whether I knew or not I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it no matter what I wanted to do she was too far away and it would've made me even more crazy.'_

"That would make sense, I mean Ichigo was really strong but hollows weren't after him, that must mean you have something really special considering Aizen is after you, I mean he was Orihime but he saw what she could do in the Soul Society so for him to sense you means you can probably kick butt at the end of the story," Rukia was making a huge deal about the whole thing but she was having fun trying to make sure everyone knew my sister who was probably a foot and a half shorter and all around smaller than me was probably stronger than I could ever be.

"Okay okay I got it my sister could beat my ass if she ever got control of her power I understand, but I think we should take this back to my place or we need to go to Urahara's." _'I wanted to know more about my sister but she looked freezing I mean she's wearing boxer shorts that are so short you barely call them clothes and a little spaghetti strap shirt that probably belongs to Karin why would she follow me wearing things like that gosh the things she wears to bed, and we needed to get out of the middle of the park before Miko started talking again so it didn't look like she was crazy.'_

"Okay one, I say we go back home I'm freezing and I feel really awkward standing out here in my pj's-" Mikomi said in a hurry before she was cut off by Shuhei.

"Those are pajamas? It looks like you wearing underwear and a bra, don't humans have matching pajamas?"

"Okay don't make fun, it was really hot in my room and if you think undergarments are this big then you have another thing coming to ya," she ended with a sarcastic smile and continued, "And number two, I don't need to unlock special powers or whatever to beat your ass, now that I have that out of my system let's go home." Mikomi ended with a smile and started walking off while everyone was looking at me and all of them but Renji and Rukia were holding back their laughter, as I looked around giving dirty looks to all of them Shuhei started to walk off to catch up to my sister. _'I don't know what happened to them in America and I don't know what's going on between them but they seem quite comfortable together, I need to know what's up.'_ With that thought I was off catching up to Miko and Shuhei leaving the rest of them behind to get back on their own.

* * *

Shuhei

As I started to catch up to Mikomi I thought about our relationship, I haven't seen her in a few months, I'm glad I saw her and was able to save her I was so scared, Ichigo just stood there, he probably could've made it but he just stood there she would've been killed by that blast, man I know I like the girl but this is ridiculous I mean I've thought about her all the time no matter what I'm doing I think about her and lose focus then I'm pulled out my thoughts by someone who wants to know what I'm thinking about because I have this ridiculously huge smile on my face. That woman is not good for me she-

"Shuhei, thank you for saving me, again. I don't know what happened I was so scared I just couldn't move all those things being there, even though they weren't saying anything out loud I could still hear them calling my name saying they are going to get me no matter what, I, I'm guess I'm sorry that I made you worry again." I was knocked out of my thoughts by her voice.

"Whoa whoa, who said I was worried?"

"Well you didn't say it but I can tell we've been walking for a while and you haven't said a thing, so you've been thinking to yourself you looked a little concerned ," she started to walk away then turned around with a big smile on her face, "you know you have some pretty funny facial expressions…oh and a really cute smile." How do girls do that, they know what you're always thinking, it's no fair you can't keep secrets either. Man and that smile of hers, she is…wait I can't I can't get involved with her it would never work it would only hurt her, man but I don't know what to do.

"Hey wait up you two," damn why did her have to come, what is he to her anyways and does he care, the substitute Shinigami is pretty annoying at times, can't he stay out of anyone's business?

"Ichigo hey, what's up, why the rush little brother?" Wait they're brother and sister yeah that's right Captain Hitsugaya said they were twins…wait twins, she never told me she had a twin.

"Wait you have a _twin_ brother? You never told me that."

"Who said she had to tell you anything, I mean it's her life she doesn't have to tell you everything." That little jerk who does he think he is I mean seriously he doesn't even know how close we are I mean we shouldn't be this close but we are so-

"Ichigo what is wrong with you, why are so defensive?" my thoughts were interrupted when Mikomi all but yelled at Ichigo, "what is your problem I mean yeah your right it is my life which means that you don't have to get in the middle of it, seriously you don't even know how I know him don't get crazy yet okay" talk about not getting defensive she said every word with anger and then just ran off in the direction of her home, I'm assuming.

"Ugh why are girls so difficult? What are you two to each other ya know you can't be in a relationship, a real relationship with her your dead-

"You think I don't know that, I mean I've been trying to figure out how to tell her that we can't be more than friends but it is soo hard she is the perfect girl I want to tell her but at the same time I don't-

"Tell her you have to go back to soul society and you're not allowed to come back you have important things to do and you have no idea when you will be able to come back so you two need to break it off, there's nothing to be mad about and considering that your dead it's not like you can blow off your afterlife for her, I know it sounds stupid but she needs to get to know people that are alive she get hung up on people who can't be there for her all the time." I just stood there dumbfounded how could he do that to his sister I mean yeah I know we can't be together but she just got back home and she should have some comfort but I don't want to get on the kid's bad side and it's a good idea when I leave, man how could I get myself into this it is way too complicated.

"Crap I guess your right nut isn't that kind of harsh though?"

"No, it's better than telling her the truth, that you can't be together because your dead and she's alive, I can tell she really really likes you and it's a bad idea to wait till you return all of those feelings just tell what I said and she'll understand I mean it'll still hurt her but it won't be as bad ya know?"

"Yeah I know but-"right then I felt high spiritual pressure, it was a hollow…no, Espada and there was more than one, and by the looks of it Ichigo could feel them too. It wasn't long before we both took off, when we were almost to where the spiritual pressure was coming from we both stop and look at each other.

"Mikomi!" we both said simultaneously, I turned to go get her but one of those Espada was in my way when I turned to look at Ichigo he was already engaged in a fight with the one known as Grimmjow I hoped Mikomi made it home safe I need to figure out when I'm going to tell I have to leave, I'm sorry Miko…

* * *

Mikomi

When I finally got home I was expecting everyone else to come in right behind me I was really worried this isn't like Ichigo or Shuhei to let me just walk away, I hope they're okay. I guessed something happened and they were called to fight more of those Hollow things. After waiting up for a while I decided to go to bed I mean I did have a big first day of school tomorrow. I finally drifted off to sleep and it seemed not even seconds later I heard something hit my window. I figured it was Shuhei so I jumped out of bed going to open the window not even looking to see who it was, when I opened the window I blur haired man fell in, he was wearing white clothes, not that a person could really tell considering it was stained red from the blood that he was losing. On instinct I hurriedly tried to fix him up after a while I stopped the bleeding, I finally turned him over to try and help him get comfortable my eyes fell on his face they fell on the fragment of bone on his face I instantly dropped him, the other one that had bone fragment was trying to capture me and I just helped someone that is trying to take me away from home. When I looked back at him he was awake and smiling at me, I stopped and looked at him. His eyes were a sea of passion, and anger, hate, I looked over him more. He was built and looked really hot his arms were amazing and his pecks. My eyes traveled a bit lower and they met his abs, which were obstructed by this hole, it was the hole that pulled me out of my daze. Our eyes met again and I jumped from the intensity of his gaze, he started to stand up and I don't know why but I had to help him. I went over to support some of his weight, and then he turned to look at me with those penetrating eyes.

"I hope you don't expect more than a thank you because you're lucky to get that but you saved my life so I owe you that much." He said with a cool attitude that frankly pissed me off.

"So was that my thank you? I think I deserve better than that considering I saved your life, I mean you don't have to be a jerk either." I shot back at him hoping he understood how he should treat those who gave him back his life. He stared at me for what seemed like forever then spoke.

"Your right, thank you for what you've done," he pause then looked at me then I saw a smirk form on his features, "I hope that was good enough for you, and if we ever cross paths don't expect me to go easy on you because you save my life." What a jackass, I can't believe he would say something like that, ugh why are men like this why is it so hard to lose the attitude for a second. I was about to give him a great comeback when he went limp in my arms. I figured he wasn't ready to face the world yet so I made a makeshift bed on my floor and laid him down on it. As I curled up in my bed I could think of nothing other than the very hot spirit creature that was passed out on my floor, I don't know why but I felt more peaceful with him sleeping there, maybe because it meant Ichi and Shu were safe who knows, but one thing was sure I was getting up early, I had a lot of questions that needed to be answered, and with that thought I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

okay so i really hoping to get this out sooner but it didn't happen so i hope you like this chapter i like it alot better than the last one i finally got into the real story line...whoo-hoo

as always please review, i have alot of visitors and hits but i only have one review, so please review paweeze (insert puppy dog eyes and sad pathetic face here)

anyways thanks for reading stay with me =)


End file.
